Conversations with a hat
by Maraudercat
Summary: The sorting of the next generation, in my percieved chronological order, starting with the one and only Mr Teddy Lupin. Now starting on Harry's housemates.
1. Teddy Lupin

**DISCLAIMER: If you recognise it, it's not mine.**

"Lupin, Teddy"

"Well you are an interesting one Mr Lupin. A good mind...rather reserved...hmmm...and that IS interesting!"

_Erm...what is?_

"You really feel a need to prove yourself don't you Mr Lupin? To show everyone that you should be respected for being yourself, rather than for who your parents were, or who your godfather is."

_Well, I...hang on, those sound like Slytherin traits! You can't put me in Slytherin!_

"Why ever not Mr Lupin? If it's where you best belong..."

_But...you can't. I'm not evil. _

"Being evil is not necessarily part of being a Slytherin. Now what's the real reason?"

_Well...it's just that_ _all of Gran's side of the family were in Slytherin, and if I got sorted there too then they'd all just say that I'm just like them, and I don't want to be. I don't want to be a Black. _

"So in other words you want to be invisible."

_What? No I don't want to be invisible, just... I just want to be me. No expectations, no judgements. Just me. _

"Well I hate to tell you Mr Lupin, but in your situation, I think that's impossible. Let's look at this rationally, if I put you in Gryffindor..."

_Then everyone will expect me to be like Uncle Harry and the Weasleys._

"Whereas Slytherin..."

_Will make me an evil Black!_

"Would you stop interrupting! What about Hufflepuff?"  
_Well then everyone will say I'm just like Mum, but I don't know what Mum was like so..._

"Which leaves Ravenclaw. Any objections about Ravenclaw?"

_Well, no...except I don't think I'm exactly suited to being a Ravenclaw. I don't really like studying see..._

"There is more to Ravenclaw than studying. But I agree, it is not you. Well, what a poser!"

_Does this mean I'm not right for any house? Will I have to leave? What-_

"Tell me Mr Lupin, of all the people in your family, both your blood relatives and adoptive family, who do you feel the closest to?"

_Er...probably Gran. Or Uncle Harry, or...I don't know I like them all._

"That is not what I asked. Are there any of them you feel a special connection to? Beyond the normal family bond I mean."

_Well there was this time when I read a letter my dad wrote. To me when I was a baby, just in case something happened to him. Like it did. And...I dunno, he just seemed to think like me. I was...he wrote it the way I would have. _

"Well that is interesting. But yes, now you mention that, the similarities become far more obvious. Well I guess that decides it. GRYFFINDOR!"


	2. Victorie Weasley

**DISCLAIMER: JKR''s. Not mine**

"Weasley, Victorie"

"Well well, the first of the new batch of Weasleys. How interesting. Nothing like your father, are you?"

_What is that supposed to mean? I love my father, and we have lots of things in common!_

"That's not what I see. It would be easier to tell if I had sorted your mother...

_And what if I am not like either of my parents? _

"Well in this case it doesn't really matter since you are most definitely a GRYFFINDOR!"


	3. Molly Weasley

**DISCLAIMER: All belongs to the mighty JKR**

"Weasley, Molly"

"Another Weasley. Yet not quite like the others I am thinking?"

_What do you mean by that exactly? Is it to do with my mother being a muggle?_

"You know what Miss Weasley, I think that may have something to do with it. You've grown up in a slightly different environment than many of your relatives, and I do think it has somewhat altered your values."

_Are you saying that I'm not brave like the others? Because I am!_

"No it's not that. You're certainly courageous and willing to step up and take the lead when the need arises. And you do this not through bravado and force but co-operation and loyalty and respect. Yes Miss Weasley, I think you are more suited to HUFFLEPUFF!"


	4. Dominique Weasley

**DISCLAIMER: JKR's. Not mine.**

"Weasley, Dominique"

"Ah! Now here's an interesting character. What shall we do with you Miss Weasley?"

_Isn't it your job to decide that?_

"Well usually I have found that the student has some input to the decision…."

…_._

"…"

_Well?_

"Oh I think it's fairly obvious where you're headed Miss Weasley. With that attitude I think you would be well suited to SLY-"

_What! NO!_

"Oh, you do wish to have some input after all? I thought it was my decision?"

_That's NOT funny. You know full well that I would be a terrible Slytherin. I'm not particularly sneaky and if I have a problem with someone….well a smack in the face usually sorts them out rather-_

"GRYFFINDOR!"


	5. Louis Weasley

**DISCLAIMER: All belongs to JKR. Not me**

"Weasley, Louis"

"..."

_Erm...hello?_

"Sorry, I'm thinking. You're an interesting case..."

_But I'm a Gryffindor right? Like Vic and Minnie?_

"No Mr Weasley, I don't think you are."

_But I-_

"I don't doubt you courage Mr Weasley. What interests me more is that you seem to be truly passionate about learning."

_...I am?_

"From what I see, yes. Which makes you best suited for RAVENCLAW!"


	6. Lucy Weasley

**DISCLAIMER: All belongs to JKR. Not me**

"Weasley, Lucy"

"Well now. Hmmm."

_Excuse me, but could you please put me in Gryffindor?_

"Any particular reason Miss Weasley?"

_Well it is the traditional house for our family..._

"Your sister, if I remember correctly, is not a Gryffindor, nor is your cousin whom I have just sorted."

_Well that's just it you see. I have to live with my sister at home, and she is so bossy and I really don't want to have to put up with her here as well, and Louis is the most annoying person on the planet...well except maybe James...and I really really wish he had been born one day later so I wouldn't be stuck in his year, and-_

"So you're basing your choice of house for the next SEVEN years on minor family squabblings?"

_They aren't minor, they're... Oh, you wouldn't understand, you're just a silly hat!_

"Oh, silly am I? Well I can tell you now missy, insults are not going to get you your house of choice. Now, how about we ignore these family disputes, and take a look at your character?"

_But I-_

"Hmmm, you're a quick thinker, determined and clever. Not afraid to tell it how it is though...so I guess that rules Slytherin out..."

_No, but...hang on, you were considering SLY-_

"I'm afraid I don't see many Hufflepuff traits either so that leaves-"  
_Gryffindor, right?_

"Or Ravenclaw. Which I must say does-"

_But I really really really don't want to be in Ravenclaw. Pleeeeease put me in Gryffindor!_

"Well if you can come up with a better reason than 'my cousin is annoying' then maybe-"

_How about...lets see...well the main trait of Gryffindor is courage right? Well just last week I got into an argument with my Father, and when he told me that I didn't understand I told him 'so explain it to me'. If that's not courage..._

"What were you arguing about?"

_Well we were discussing the implications of the new laws that Aunt Hermione has brought in for House-elf working conditions, and the impact that it will have on the general comm-_

"I'm sorry Miss Weasley, but I'm afraid it really is going to have to be RAVENCLAW!"

A/N In my listing of ages Lucy is older that Louis by several months, but as they are sorted in alphabetical order he appears first. The same occurs with Albus and Rose


	7. James Potter II

**DISCLAIMER: All belongs to JKR. Not me**

"Potter, James"

"Hah, easy. GRYFFINDOR!"


	8. Albus Potter

**DISCLAIMER: All belongs to JKR. Not me**

"Potter, Albus"

"Well now this is interesting. Hmm, very interesting, quite a mix you are Mr Potter. Much like your father."

_But Dad said you tried to put him in Slytherin and-_

"No, I really don't think Slytherin would suit you. Hmm, no, you have a rare streak of loyalty in you, perhaps Hufflepuff? Though you're a touch headstrong...so maybe Gryffindor would be better. Tell me Mr Potter, which would you prefer?"

_But...you're not even considering Slytherin? _

"Not unless you have some burning desire to-"

_No that's ok! Um...so..._

"Do you have a preference Mr Potter? Other than 'not Slytherin' I mean?"

_Well...I mean most of the family is Gryffindor and James is there right now and..._

"You would choose to be with your brother, even though he teases you?"

_Of cour-_

"GRYFFINDOR!"


	9. Rose Weasley

**DISCLAIMER: All belongs to JKR. Not me**

"Weasley, Rose"

"Well now, what a fascinating mind. I would have to say that you're a RAV-"

_Hold up, shouldn't you be giving this a bit of thought first? I mean, this is going to help decide my future._

"Are you suggesting that I don't know what I'm doing Miss Weasley? After all this is my job and I have been doing it for over a thousand years."

_Yes, but to put me in a house just on a quick glimpse..._

"Are you suggesting that I should have a deeper look? Because to me you look one hundred percent RAVE-"

_Please have a deeper look?_

"Oh all right. Hmm well, I can see that you clearly love to learn, which is a hallmark of a Ravenclaw, and that you tend to be a perfectionist, which is also-"

_You're generalising. You're just seeing what you want to see!_

"Are you arguing with me Miss Weasley"

_Yes I am, and-_

"GRYFFINDOR!"


	10. Fred Weasley

**DISCLAIMER: All belongs to JKR. Not me**

"Weasley, Fred"

"Well Mr Weasley, you're certainly an interesting character. Very determined, and, dare I say it, a little brash."

_I try my best._

"Full of self-confidence too. I certainly hope it is not misplaced, for you are most definitely a GRYFFINDOR!"


	11. Roxanne Weasley

**DISCLAIMER: All belongs to JKR. Not me**

"Weasley, Roxanne"

"..."

_Gryffindor, Gryffindor, please put me in Gryffindor_

"Don't I get a say in this?"

_Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryf-_

"Why Gryffindor, may I ask?"

_Because you just put my brother there._

"And are you afraid of being separated from your twin?"

_What? No! _

"I think you are, otherwise you wouldn't be so adamant about-"

_The only thing I'm afraid of is that he'll get the...stuffing knocked out of him in the first five minutes because of some smart-alec comment, and I won't be there to save his sorry...backside._

"Oh. Well in that case I suppose it had better be GRYFFINDOR!"

A/N Yes Roxanne and Fred are twins. couldn't resist :D


	12. Lily Potter

**DISCLAIMER: All belongs to JKR. Not me**

"Potter, Lily"

"Another Potter? Just like your brother too."

_Who, Al?_

"No. The other one. GRYFFINDOR!"


	13. Hugo Weasley

**DISCLAIMER: All belongs to JKR. Not me**

"Weasley, Hugo"

"Hmmm, well..."

_Oh come on, I'm hungry!_

"And you don't think that the decision of your house for the next seven years is more important that your stomach?"

_Not really. I reckon I could manage in any house, whereas my stomach is telling me that-_

"So you really wouldn't mind if I put you in Slytherin?"  
_So long as the food is good... and they have a decent Quidditch team..._

"And you don't have any burning desire to follow your family?"

_Lucy and Lou are in Ravenclaw, and Molly was a Hufflepuff. You're just generalising if you say that all Weasleys are in Gryffindor!_

"And here I was thinking you and your sister had nothing in common! Apparently you both hate being 'generalized'."

_I hate being hungry more..._

"Well I'm going to have to think about this for a bit..."

_Oh stop procrastinating, you know exactly where you're going to put me don't you?_

"Cheeky little...correct though. GRYFFINDOR!"


	14. Scorpius Malfoy

**DISCLAIMER: All belongs to the mighty JKR.**

A/N obviously this is no longer chronological order as Scorpius is the same age as Al and Rose

"Malfoy, Scorpius"

"Well now I think this is a first!"

_Er, what is?_

"A Malfoy that doesn't immediately scream Slytherin."

_But...all Malfoys are Slytherins! Father told me so. And if I'm not a Slytherin then where else could I belong? _

"I didn't say that you weren't a –"

_But that's exactly what you said!_

"Hmmm, stubbornness is a quality well known of Gryffindors..."

_What? No you can't put me in Gryffindor! Father would kill me...Grandfather...no I don't want to think about what he would do if-_

"Calm down Mr Malfoy! I would never put a student in a house completely against their wishes...well not often. Now, as for you...you're clever, quiet, prefer not to be at the centre of everything I see..."

_Well after the war...I mean our family isn't exactly ...you know, popular._

"No, I suppose not. Still, I think that is more that enough to rule out Gryffindor-"

_Thank Merlin for that!_

"And I don't quite see you as being of the Hufflepuff variety either. You're too..."

_Underhand? Evil? Conniving?_

"Argumentative."

_Oh. Sorry. That was a bit rude, wasn't it?_

"Yes it was, but never the less we need to give you a house Mr Malfoy, and I'd have to say that despite everything else, you are still best suited to SLYTHERIN!"


	15. Lorcan Scamander

**DISCLAIMER: All belongs to JKR. All hail the mighty JKR!**

A/N : In my world Lorcan and Lysander are five years behind Lily and Hugo

* * *

"Scamander, Lorcan"

"Well Mr Scamander, what shall we do with you? Hmmmm"

_..._

"What, nothing to say? After the lovely chat I had with your mother at her sorting-"

_I'm not my mother. _

"Well obviously not Mr Scamander, however there are family traits that do tend to reoccur-"

_Then why not comment on my father? Hmmm?_

"My, you're in a grumpy mood today Mr Scamander. Whatever may the problem be?"

_How do you know I'm not always like this?_

"Well, I can sort of see into your head..."

_Oh...yeah...forgot about that..._

"So would you care to divulge what is ailing you?"

_What is this, a sorting ceremony or a therapy session?_

"Very clever Mr Scamander. If you must know, your answer will help me place you better."

_Fine. Sander and Me ...sorry, I are...well we're best mates but...well he's a Ravenclaw for sure, and I'm definitely not so I just knew that you were going to split us up and I guess I was...being a bit well, narky to you..._

"Do your thoughts always run around your head so fast Mr Scamander? It's giving me a headache!"

_...hats can get headaches??_

"Of course we can! Well intelligent hats anyway...But we are getting off topic. The question is where to put you? I hate to say it but-"

_I'm definitely not a Ravenclaw._

"I'm afraid not. No, you just don't feel the joy of learning for its own sake. You have to have a purpose in sight before you embark on anything."

_Pretty much, yeah._

"Now I know you probably don't want to hear this, but you really would do well in-"

_Slytherin?_

"Well...yes."

_Well I guess I'd better dig out that green jumper._

"What, no outcry of disgust? No vehement pleading for me to put you somewhere else?"

_Why bother? If it's where I belong..._

"Well said Mr Scamander. And look, we did get a nice chat after all. SLYTHERIN!"


	16. Lysander Scamander

**DISCLAIMER: All belongs to JKR. I am merely borrowing.**

"Scamander, Lysander"

"Hah, well what do you know. He was right! RAVENCLAW!"


	17. Sirius Black

**DISCLAIMER: All belongs to JKR. Not me**

"Black, Sirius"

"Well Mr Black, I can clearly see where you DON'T want to go."

_Good, I'm glad I made it clear._

"Oh now you don't want to be taking that tone of thought with me boy, or you might just get stuck there anyway."

_Ah but if I was meant to be there you would send me there, not use it as a threat._

"..."

_I'm right, aren't I?_

"..."

_So, where are you going to put me instead?_

"You know, being nearly a thousand years old, and the favourite hat of Godric Gryffindor himself, I would expect a little more respect from people."

_That doesn't make me any less right though..._

"No, I suppose it doesn't. You do not belong in Slytherin Mr Black, you are far too outspoken and brash. Traits that would see you well off in GRYFFINDOR!"


	18. Lily Evans

**DISCLAIMER: All belongs to JKR. Not me**

"Evans, Lily"

"Most definitely GRYFFINDOR!"


	19. Remus Lupin

**DISCLAIMER: All belongs to JKR. Not me**"

Lupin, Remus"

"Well now Mr Lupin, I think your love of learning and quick mind will make you a perfect RAV-...Oh now THAT changes things."

_What does? I'm a Ravenclaw, right? Like Mum and Granny and-_

"You are a werewolf Mr Lupin."

_Oh...that...right. Does this mean you can't sort me? Will I have to leave? What-_

"No, nothing like that, it's just that I haven't sorted many of your kind before. It's interesting."

_What, there have been other werewolves at Hogwarts??_

"Yes, though it has been a while...nearly 300 years in fact, but I remember."

_So basically I would have been a Ravenclaw if I wasn't a, ...you know..._

"Most probably, yes. However with your changed situation, you took a slightly different path, and I think your courage in simply attending this school despite your fears of rejection is an excellent example of why you belong in GRYFFINDOR!


	20. Peter Pettigrew

**DISCLAIMER: All belongs to JKR. Not me**

A/N It is so unbelievably hard to write reasons for Peter to be in Gryffindor! I am working greatly on the assumption that he goes through a change of character in his teenage years, causing his amazing loyalty to falter somewhat.

Oh, and Zellah, Lorcan and Lysander are Luna and Rolf Scamander's twin sons. It's mentioned on the Weasley family tree that JKR drew.

* * *

"Pettigrew, Peter"

"Hmmm Mr Pettigrew, I'm not quite sure what to do with you. You have qualities that would suit you well in any house."

_Even Ravenclaw? _

"You are willing to work hard to achieve your goals, whatever they may be. Hmmm, you seem to be openly loyal to your friends too. Perhaps Hufflepuff? Yes, unless you have any objections?

_Well...I dunno, I mean my dad was a Hufflepuff and everyone treats him like an idiot. Including mum. If you put me there, she'll think I'm an idiot too. Not that I'm not, but at least...you know..._

"Do others' opinions really mean so much to you Mr Pettigrew?"

_My mother's does...and well, I mean it's always better to have people liking you, and thinking that you're cool, than hating you._

"Well, I guess that rules out Ravenclaw then. They thrive on constructive criticism and competition, and care only for how others view their academic prowess...well usually."

_What about Gryffindor?_

"Ah, I can see that you like the idea of Gryffindor. Odd, since you seem to be so eager to please your Slytherin mother."

_At least then I could say that I am brave and courageous, rather that just a pathetic fool_

"Tell me Mr Pettigrew, do you think that you are brave?"

_Er...well..._

"I am waiting..."

_I...yes?_

"Very well, you do have the courage to speak for yourself, I guess, and perhaps by placing you there, you will become more confident in your abilities. GRYFFINDOR!"


	21. James Potter I

**DISCLAIMER: All belongs to JKR. Not me**

"Potter, James"

"Aha, the next of he Potters. About time too, and so very much like your father."

_That means I'm a Gryffindor, right?_

"Though you do have some of your mother's Hufflepuff compassion... however... yes, I think that you are best suited to GRYFFINDOR!"


	22. Severus Snape

**DISCLAIMER: All belongs to JKR. Not me**

A/N I would have greatly liked to have written longer pieces for both Lily and Snape, but judging by the scene in DH, their sortings are over in a matter of seconds, and didn't leave much room for conversation.

* * *

"Snape, Severus"

_Is there any chance I-_

"Sorry, I'm afraid not Mr Snape. SLYTHERIN!"


	23. Lavender Brown

Right, starting on Harry's year with his housemates.

**DISCLAIMER: All belongs to JKR. Not me**

* * *

"Brown, Lavender"

"My goodness Miss Brown, you really throw yourself at the world, don't you? Such a wilful personality and forceful nature could only thrive in GRYFFINDOR!"


	24. Seamus Finnigan

**DISCLAIMER: All belongs to JKR. Not me**

* * *

"Finnigan, Seamus"

"Well now Mr Finnigan, aren't you a character! So very strong willed and outspoken to all except one...very interesting indeed. The question is where would you fit best. Hmmmmm."

_What about Gryffindor like me Ma?_

"Perhaps...your courage and temperament –temper too- would certainly suit that house, however your outright ambition and wish to be noticed suggests a psychologically competitive environment."

_What's that supposed to mean? _

"Sorry, got a bit carried away there. What I mean Mr Finnigan is that you would do better in a house such as Slytherin, or perhaps Ravenclaw?

_Doubt I'm smart enough for Ravenclaw. I mean yeah Fergus....er my cousin...well you might remember him-_

"Vividly"

_Anyway, he's sort of the Ravenclaw type, but I'm not like him, so...._

Not all members of a house are completely alike, but now that I think on it, it is really your willingness to pursue a goal by any means necessary once you have set your heart to it that is the most defining aspect of your character, and as such I think that Slytherin would be ideal. Unless you have any objections?"

_Objections? You're seriously thinking of putting me in Slytherin? I thought you were...I dunno, joking or something!_

"No joke Mr Finnigan, you really would do well there and I must say-"

_But Slytherin is for evil people, and I ain't evil!_

"As I said before, not all members of a house are alike. You are whoever you are no matter where you go."

_In that case, wouldn't I still be ambitious and all that no matter which house I'm in?_

"Well, yes...but the overriding factor-"

_Is that I don't wan to be in Slytherin!_

"You're willing to argue this point Mr Finnigan?"  
_To the death!_

"I don't doubt it....very well I suppose if you won't accept a house that suits your nature, then you'll just have to adjust your nature to suit your house. GRYFFINDOR!"


	25. Hermione Granger

**DISCLAIMER: All belongs to JKR. Not me**

* * *

"Granger, Hermione"

_..What a tatty old hat, strange to think-_

"Well if you'd been around for a thousand years or so, you would probably look a bit tatty too!"

_Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to insult you, it's just that this is all very strange and-_

"Calm down Miss Granger, it's so much harder to get a clear picture of your mind when your thinking so fast....ah that's better. Oh, and what a fascinating mind. I see you place a great deal of store in learning and knowledge, oh, and a wonderful memory combined with intrinsic logical instincts. Yes, I think you would do well in Ravenclaw perhaps? "

_Well-_

"Aha! Or perhaps not."

_Why not? Am I not intelligent enough?  
_"No, no, it's just that if you were destined for Ravenclaw, then there would have been no disagreement. The simple fact that you are unsure if you belong there makes me think that you do not."

_Well where do I 'belong' then? After all my winning personality doesn't hold a candle to, well...you know..._

"You think you have no positive qualities besides your ability to think?"

_Not according to others....lots of others..._

"But you do believe in yourself, or at least you should. Yes, I think your willingness to go against others opinions even if it causes you difficulty is a wonderful example of courage, and that you would do best in GRYFFINDOR!"


	26. Neville Longbottom

**DISCLAIMER: All belongs to JKR. Not me**

* * *

"Longbottom, Neville"

_Um…hello?_

"Well now Mr Longbottom you're….interesting."

_But you can still sort me, right? __I mean I am a wizard?_

"Relax Mr Longbottom, you are most assuredly a wizard and I have no doubt that I'll be able to place you where you belong."

_Hufflepuff, right?_

"Now what makes you say that?"

_Well Hufflepuff's sort of the house that takes anyone who's not good enough for the others, and I'm-_

"Severely underestimating yourself. Besides it takes many qualities to be a suitable Hufflepuff, many of which you have and yet…I'm not so sure it's the right place for you."

_Why not? I'm quiet and helpful and…and…_

"And incredibly loyal to your friends, to the point that you will stand up for anyone you feel is being wronged, regardless of the consequences to yourself. You are compassionate and caring, yes, however your willingness to step out of what you feel is your place when something you believe in is threatened is a behaviour far better suited to GRYFFINDOR!!!"

* * *

7 years later…

_AAAAAAARGH!!!!AAAAA- oh it's stopped_!

"Well of course. Surely you didn't think the Founders left me completely helpless?"

_Well…I…look, it's sort of an emergency, could you help me? Please? I-_

"I bet you're glad I didn't place you in Hufflepuff now Mr Longbottom. Seek and ye shall receive."

_Huh? OW! Oh. Thankyou!_

"You're welcome!"


	27. Parvati Patil

**DISCLAIMER: All belongs to JKR. Not me**

* * *

"Patil, Parvati"

"Well now, interesting. You share your sister's empathy and passion for life, however I don't see the great drive for learning that she had, in you."

_Of course not. Everyone knows Padma is smarter than me. She's older, so she should be. _

"Only by a matter of minutes, though it would seem those minutes make a big difference to you?"

_Well yeah, I mean she's still my big sister. She always looks out for me whenever I get in trouble._

"And do you get in trouble often Miss Patil? Yes I see you have a bit of a daring streak to you. Willing to try that something else on your own, a trait that would make Ravenclaw quite unsuitable for you."

_But you can't separate us! We're twins, she's my sister I need her!_

"Are you afraid of being separated from her?"

_Yes, of course! We've never been apart. EVER! _

Very well Miss Patil, I'll give you a choice. If you wish I will place you in Ravenclaw with your sister-"

_Yes, I choose this one._

"Don't be hasty, just hear me out. If I do sort you into the same house as your sister, then yes you will be together but you will also be in her shadow. You said yourself that you believe her to be the smarter one, better than you. If you go to Ravenclaw you will never reach your full potential."

_Oh_

"Your other option is for me to place you in Gryffindor, where your outgoing nature and force of will shall allow you to carve your own path. You will do much better, but you will not be with your sister. The choice is yours."

_...I suppose I'll still get to see her every day if I want to. Alright, I guess I'll go to-_

"GRYFFINDOR!"


	28. Dean Thomas

**DISCLAIMER: All belongs to JKR. Not me**

* * *

"Thomas, Dean"

"Well now, behind your carefree manner, you're quite a deep thinker, aren't you Mr Thomas?"

_WOAH! Are you speaking to me?_

"No I'm just a figment of your imagination. Hmm, not that deep then."

_But…hey, are you calling me stupid?_

"No, just determining whether or not your creative and insightful nature would see you well off in Ravenclaw. No I think you are quick to anger, relatively quick to forgive, and willing to fight hard in between. Yes the only place for you is GRYFFINDOR!"


	29. Ron Weasley

**DISCLAIMER: All belongs to JKR. Not me**

* * *

"Weasley, Ron"

"A Weasley through and through. Only one place for you my boy. GRYFFINDOR!"


End file.
